Dim ond Cofio
by Lexanye
Summary: A little fluffiess between OC Wales and OC Sicily. Wales remembering what Scotland did to her and Sicily getting her to open up just a bit and getting her to agree to tell England. Warning for past child abuse and rape, past self harm and drinking.


**One shot.**

**I don't own Hetalia. If I did there would be more ships than a Spanish Armada.**

**And this won't be completely historically correct. Since England was a complete dick towards Wales while Scotland was always nice to Wales. **

**May become a bit OOC and trigger warning~ Self-harm, past child physical and sexual abuse.**

**Ceri (Wales) – **

I look down at the bottle and sigh, "Fuck aroun'," I glare evilly at the empty bottle of rum. I run my hands over my face and look at the clock, 22:48. Yawning, I stand up and look over in the mirror, the hideous Glasgow Grin making me turn my head in disgust.

"Fuck Scotland," I growl.

"Don't be a whore now Ceri," the accent makes me quickly turn around.

I feel my green eyes light up, "Sicily!" I shriek. He grins as I run over to hug him, "How did ya ge' in?" I stare up at him with glee.

"Just walked right in is all," he shrugs.

I laugh happily and hug him tighter. His eyes fall upon the empty bottle, and a sigh escapes his lips, "I can't preach anything to you about drinking, since I drink more than Prussia sometimes, but you should lay off the rum for awhile. It'll kill your brain cells," he looks back down at me as he says this.

"I think Scotland's already accomplished that," I mumble.

His eyes flash with rage, "Don't mention that fucker. I hate him enough as it is," he hisses.

I pull away from him, "I know this numb nuts!"

Walking over, I sit on my bed. He follows suit, sitting next to me. A warm hand resting against a part of the wretched scar that's so damn prominent on my face.

"You can com live with-"

"Huck up*!" I yell, cutting him off, "I know this!"

He doesn't release my face, but his thumb strokes over the disfigurement, "Wales, calm down. Mi scusassi*. I just want you safe," he whispers.

"You can't undo damage that's already been done Sicily, I think you know that." I look over at him, he has a solemn look on his face.

"I know this… All I want is for you and Andorra both to be safe, that's it. She thinks of you as her mother, and I don't want you to get hurt by him anymore. If you end up hurt then what will she think? She'll think that I can't protect her, or you, for that fact," his green eyes hard at this truth.

I slowly pull my knees to my chest, "Scotland used to look at me like that… I would be chained up most of the time. He would just look down at me, like I was the scum of the Earth. Then, he would burn me with his cigarette… If I made him really mad, then I would get this reopened," I cover my face with my hands.

Tears sting my eyes, "One night, he came in drunk. England had pissed him off again, and Northern Ireland had picked a fight with him," I shut my eyes and rest my forehead on my knees, "I was just reading some old books I was allowed to have. I didn't do anything, I was curled up in the corner of the room just being quiet. Not talking or anything… Scotland just came in, threw me up against the wall… And he raped me," my voice cracks.

I laugh, "The funny part was, was that he said I was my own country! He said I could leave whenever I wanted! Bullshit! He kept the damn door locked every day and night… I checked always. I thought about cutting my own head off before, ya know…" I look over at Sicily.

His face holds an unreadable emotion, "Wales… Ceri… Have you told anyone else about this?"

"Of course not, I'm no one. 'M not special ta anyone," I sigh.

He grabs me and pulls me into his embrace, "That's not true," his hands wrap around my wrists, gently smoothing over the slightly raised flesh that bears scars from my internal battle, "you're extremely special to me. Let's tell England, Pi fauri*."

I look down and think for a minute, may it is for the best. I look back up at him, "Okay…"

A smile falls upon his handsome features, "Grazzii assai*."

**So yeah. My first one shot… Well, fanfic actually.**

_**Huck up**_** – Somewhere between shut up and fuck.**

_**Mi scusassi**_** – I'm sorry**

_**Pi fauri**_** – Please**

_**Grazzii assai**_** – Thank you (in response to something)**

**Let me know what you think! Please and thank you~!**


End file.
